


All That You Leave Behind

by Rroselavy



Series: Seven Times Seven [1]
Category: Yugioh
Genre: AU, Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Three chapters written for a round-robin at the Yahoo group A Dragon's Lair. The premise is that Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya have been cursed and must travel through time until they, or their friends whom were left behind in Domino City, can lift the curse. The opening sentence and closing sentence are the same for every chapter in the alternative universes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All That You Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Three chapters written for a round-robin at the Yahoo group A Dragon's Lair. The premise is that Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya have been cursed and must travel through time until they, or their friends whom were left behind in Domino City, can lift the curse. The opening sentence and closing sentence are the same for every chapter in the alternative universes.

Seto looked around and attempted to determine where, or when, they were now. The first thing he took notice of was that it was incredibly hot and arid; they were most certainly over-dressed for this climate and time of year. The insides of his nose and mouth were dry and gritty, as if he'd just spent the day at the beach. Sand and dry heat, they must be in the desert. He looked up from Jounouchi's prone form sprawled in his lap, and noticed the hustle and bustle of people passing by a nearby road. Fortunately they had materialized in a sheltered alcove in the side of a stone building that faced a narrow alleyway, just off what appeared to be a major thoroughfare. Seto craned his neck to observe the passersby, and was amazed to see peoples of all different races and dress, though the predominant look was one he'd become quite familiar with during his Battle City tournament, Egyptian.

He looked back down at the blond in his lap, and relief washed over him that Jounouchi was alive, and by all indications, completely healed. His beautiful face was once again unmarred perfection, though Kaiba winced at the image of it broken and bloody that had been etched indelibly into his memory. He shuddered involuntarily, a cold chill running through his body despite the oppressive, oven-like heat, and hoped that he never witnessed such atrocity again. Anger at the pharaoh welled up within him and he swore that no matter how long it took him to get back home, he would make the spirit pay dearly for what he'd done. Not for the curse that he'd placed on the brunet, but the fact that in his carelessness, he'd inadvertently included Jounouchi. He slit his eyes and set his jaw. As angry as he was with Yami, or Atemu, or whatever his name was, for sentencing him to wander through these alternate realities, it did not compare to the rage he felt that loyal, steadfast Jounouchi, through his own nature, had been snared into their feud.

He thought about the past two adventure-filled weeks and what they'd learned about their predicament to date. First and foremost, it appeared that they were immortal, and that any injuries they sustained were healed when they passed into a new world. Also all the clothes they wore, and whatever they had in their pockets at the time they were sucked into the vortex, were somehow wedded back to them each time they crossed dimensions. His hand reached inside his trench coat and felt the familiar outline of his cell phone, grateful that he'd turned it off when they'd first been dumped in Domino City. He hoped that if by some chance they found themselves in another iteration of the modern era, he would be able to use it to make contact with Mokuba. His face darkened as he thought about his brother. He knew that his younger sibling was more than capable of taking care of himself if left on his own, but he worried that Mokuba would find it hard to handle his absence. And then it occurred to him that Mokuba might spend the rest of his life wondering what happened to his big brother, and also what happened to one of his dearest friends. He stifled a frustrated sob, and focused once again on the sleeping blond.

He realized that he could have done much worse than to have Jounouchi as a traveling companion, and he truly was grateful not to be alone, and he promised himself that he would try his best to be more patient with the other boy. But that didn't mean ... he wasn't ... hell, there was no sense lying to himself, he thought as his eyes traced Jounouchi's fine features-the high cheekbones, the oh-so-kissable full lips, the fine straight nose and well-shaped eyebrows, he was in one word stunning- he was definitely attracted to the blond, but under the circumstances, he decided that was perfectly normal. It didn't mean anything beyond fulfilling his own physical needs, and he knew that once they'd found their way home, they would more than likely go their separate ways. But still, it seemed that since they were destined to spend an indeterminate amount of eternity together, they might as well put some of that time to good use. He smiled to himself at that less than innocent thought and absently stroked Jounouchi's silky hair, and once again pondered their situation.

Another thing that had become apparent was that wherever they went, it appeared that they were able to understand, speak and read the languages of the indigenous peoples. That was quite helpful, and he was certain that it must have been something that Atemu had been unaware of. And finally, there seemed to be a predetermined length of time to which they were sentenced in each world. Seven days. That was comforting, it meant that as bad as one world got, there would always be the hope that the next one they ended up in would be an improvement.

"Ngh," Jounouchi groaned softly as he came to and his eyes fluttered open. "What the fuck?" He exclaimed in disbelief as his hands ran over his worn-out tee shirt.

"Shhhh," Kaiba soothed, placing an index finger over the blond's lips. "It's okay, we're somewhere else now."

Jounouchi rolled off of his lap and propped himself against the building. He dropped his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. "Gah, I feel like I've been run over by a train," he complained. Kaiba listened to the snippets of conversation he could overhear as people walked by the dim alley, trying to get a sense of where exactly they were, and what era they were in. Besides mundane conversations of daily chores, he eavesdropped on juicy gossip, some of which mentioned pharaohs and priests and various gods and goddesses.

Jounouchi had fallen silent and had been listening intently too, and after a time whispered questioningly, "Egypt?"

Kaiba nodded his head, still frustrated that none of the conversations that they'd overheard had given any indication as to exactly where and when in Egypt they were.

Just then they heard a commotion down the street out of their sightline, but it grew louder by the second. Moments later a flash of white landed amidst them, knocking the air out of Jounouchi. Kaiba reached out and grabbed the creature, only to recoil with a resounding "Ouch!"

"Shut up!" the little hellion whispered sharply. "Do you want us ~all~ to be captured?" Kaiba observed the neat bite marks on his hand before staring up into the face of the perfect image of Mokuba. He closed his eyes, unbidden tears threatening to fall. The boy melted into him as the sounds of hoof beats and voices drew near, and Kaiba instinctively covered him with his trench coat. Jounouchi shrank into the recesses of the side nearest the alley opening, completely hidden from the street.

"Did you see which way the little runt went?"

"No, it was as if he disappeared into thin air!" Hoofs clopped down the dark alley towards their hiding place.

"Come on out, boy! We won't hurt you ... much." The men laughed amongst themselves, before another added, "At least nothing like if we have to come and get you!" More laughter ensued as the boy burrowed further into Kaiba's chest.

"Don't move," Kaiba murmured, and then he feigned sleep, head dropped over the black-haired boy, willing the men to turn back around. He hoped that the folds of his trench coat were nondescript enough to pass for something remotely similar to the loose tunics he'd seen some of the passersby wearing.

"C'mon, we must have lost him back at the tavern. Let's double back." Horses whinnied as they were turned sharply in the tight quarters, and Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief as the sound of the hoof beats receded.

"Let go of me!" The boy hissed.

Kaiba's arms dropped to his sides, but Jounouchi grabbed the little tyrant and held him fast. "Hold on there just a minute, pal. We saved your skin, now you can help us out." He remained unmoved by the boy's wild kicking and flailing, and his uncanny resemblance to the younger Kaiba brother.

"Let him go, Jounouchi." Kaiba ordered.

"No!" The blond said fiercely. "Whoever he is, he ain't your brother. We need some answers, an' before I let him go, he's gonna give 'em to us. Ya understand?" He asked roughly, glaring at the child. The boy nodded his head, eyes downcast, and Jounouchi could feel him trembling with fright. "We aren't gonna hurt ya, okay?" He reassured, almost tenderly. "Just tell me two things, where are we, an' who's in charge?"

The grey-eyed boy looked at the blond strangely, before he answered slowly. "We're in Tanis, and the pharaoh-Pharaoh Atemu is our ruler. He turned to face Seto, his eyes as round as saucers. "You're him-the High Priest-Set-why did you save me? What is the matter with you? You know the punishment for tomb-robbing, the punishment for aiding a tomb-robber."

Kaiba and Jounouchi locked eyes, both dumbfounded by the information they'd just learned. Jounouchi released the boy, who fell at Kaiba's feet, head bowed to the dirt. The blond began to walk toward the street.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaiba called after him.

"To find the Pharaoh, if anyone can help us, it's him." Jounouchi replied, over his shoulder.

"What?" Kaiba switched to their native tongue. "Are you crazy? Or just plain stupid? They think he's a God. Do you think you can just waltz right up to him and he's going to recognize you from 3000 years in the future? You're going to get yourself killed." Kaiba admonished.

"So what if I do?" Jounouchi asked wryly. "I'll see you again in seven days. Ya got any better ideas?"

Kaiba bit his lip thoughtfully. The idea of spending the next seven days without Jounouchi terrified him, but he was loath to admit that he cherished the blond's company. That he was attracted to him he could accept, but any further ruminations as to the nature of their relationship was strictly off-limits.

"Look, before we do anything, we need to find more ... appropriate apparel. We can't go running about ancient Egypt dressed like this, or we'll both be killed. And who knows what will happen then. We aren't sure that your survival wasn't contingent upon being so close to the time we shifted."

Jounouchi looked at the brunet in horror. "I-You mean that I ~could~ have died?"

"You did die." Kaiba said softly. "In my arms." He added, barely audibly. "But that doesn't matter. What does matter is that we are alive, and I intend to keep us that way, but not in these clothes."

Jounouchi hung his head. "I don't know the first thing about this era," he said.

"It's a good thing I read those books that Seth gave us," Kaiba remarked. "I've some idea of what we need to find to wear. But we will need help procuring things." He looked down at the prostrated form at his feet. "Boy, what is your name?" He asked, not fully understanding how he could shift so easily into a language that he'd never heard spoken before.

"Mokhtar," came the muffled reply.

"Mokhtar, if you help us now, in return, as long as we are here, we will protect you from whoever is chasing you."

Mokhtar looked up, before dropping his head quickly. "Yes, your-"

"Look at me," Seto commanded. As the boy met his gaze, his voice softened. "We need to find clothes to blend in, can you do that for us?"

The boy smiled, "Of course I can!" He stood up swiftly. "I'll be right back!" He said, and then vanished into the darkness of the alley.

The two teens sat in silence for a while. In the dim ambient light Jounouchi could see the outline of the taller boy's profile. He admired it surreptitiously and then blushed as the memory of being cradled in Kaiba's arms, the brunet apologizing to him, flooded his mind. Kaiba had apologized to him, but what exactly for, he wondered.

"Kaiba, can I ask ya somethin'?"

"What is it, Jounouchi," the brunet replied flatly.

"D'ya think he's gonna come back?"

"I have no idea," Kaiba snapped.

It occurred to Jounouchi that seeing the young copy of Mokuba had perhaps affected the brunet deeply, and for the first time the blond began to feel anger welling up inside of him, a fiery rage directed at the Pharaoh. No one deserved this kind of punishment for laughing. In fact, Jounouchi couldn't think of any offense deserving of this cruel torture.

"I'm sorry," Jounouchi said finally.

"What are ~you~ sorry for?"

"For ... this. You didn't deserve this."

"Spare me your pity, Inu." Kaiba sneered.

"What the fuck, Money Bags, I was just tryin' ta be nice!"

"Don't bother," Kaiba spat bitterly.

Jounouchi sighed and bit his tongue. In the silence that followed, his stomach growled and Kaiba made a disgusted noise in response. "Fuck you! I can't help it if I'm hungry. D'ya think they feed ya in an eighteenth-century prison?" The blond asked irritably. He turned away from the brunet and began to worry at a slight protrusion that he felt in the wall with his calloused thumb. 'Fucking prick,' he thought. 'He didn't get the living shit kicked out of him by those bastards. An' fah what, to protect his sorry ass?' He started to shake uncontrollably, thinking about the ways he'd been tortured by the sadistic prison guards. He wrapped his arms around his body tightly, and clung desperately to the thread of thought that he'd survived, and now, somehow, the only impression left of the incident was its memory. He was grateful that there were no residual aches or pains. He heard Kaiba patting down his body and rustling through his trench coat, the furtive noises finally getting on his frayed nerves.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He hissed at the brunet.

"I-I lost something," Kaiba replied, distracted.

"What? Your fucking Blackberry?"

"No, some provisions. I brought them to ..." Kaiba's voice trailed off as once again he pictured Jounouchi's broken body. "To the prison ... for you, I figured you'd be hungry." He said softly, and then added, "Jounouchi, when I found you, I was so afraid I'd lost you. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. This was my punishment, not yours. And don't think that I'm ungrateful for you protecting me back there."

Jounouchi turned to the brunet, his eyes blazing. "It wasn't just you I was protecting. It was Seth and Joseph. ~They~ didn't deserve to die fah being in love. Those people, they call themselves good Christians. Tell me, would Jesus have called for such a thing? Didn't he teach 'turn the other cheek,' an' all that?"

"He did, and I don't know why homosexuality is such a problem for them," Kaiba replied sadly. "But I'd like to think that Seth and Joseph did find a place where they could be happy and safe together." Kaiba finished searching his person, unhappily realizing that the small amount of food he'd brought to Jounouchi in the last world had not made the journey with them to this one.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Jounouchi remarked, "It must've been hard seeing that boy."

"It was." Kaiba said in a strained voice.

"Ya miss him." Jounouchi said rather than asked. He felt a wave of compassion for the brunet. Mokuba was all Kaiba had, and he could only imagine how intense the sense of loss he was experiencing could be. He knew that he ached for his friends and couldn't fathom the thought of never seeing Shizuka again, but knowing that they all had each other to rely on and would do whatever they could to get him back was immensely comforting. He realized that Kaiba probably didn't share that confidence.

"What do ~you~ think, baka?" Kaiba snarled.

Jounouchi took a deep breath, willing himself not to take the bait. "Look, can we just come to some kind of truce? I know I'm lonely, and figure you must be feeling it too. But you know that they're gonna try to get us back, don'cha?"

"Maybe they'll want to rescue you, Jounouchi, but I'm sure all your friends think I deserved this."

Jounouchi shook his head. You're wrong there Kaiba. I'll bet Yugi is royally pissed at the Pharaoh fah this. He' ain't gonna let him off that easy. An' I'd hate ta be on the wrong side of ya brother when he's mad. He learned revenge from the best. All we gotta do is sit tight while they get Atemu to come to his senses."

"You think it's that easy? It's been two weeks as far as we can tell." Kaiba said disgustedly. "What if the Pharaoh doesn't know how to reverse the curse? Or what if he just doesn't want to?"

Jounouchi thought about that for a moment. He couldn't believe that the Pharaoh didn't want to bring them back. Kaiba was the reincarnation of his cousin. They were blood, and that had to count for something. Besides Yugi would never stand for him being punished in this way. Something had to be very wrong or they would have been home by now. To keep from despairing, he tried to think of something positive in the otherwise awful situation they were in.

"Look," he said finally, "Regardless of how much ya dislike me, an' how annoying ya find me, this has gotta be better than bein' alone."

"Yes," Kaiba agreed. "This ~is~ better than being alone ... but not much." He smirked, taking small pleasure in the knowledge that he was sure to get a rise out of the blond.

"Aw, c'mon, Rich-boy!" Jounouchi's outburst did not disappoint the brunet.

Kaiba met Jounouchi's amber eyes and the blond felt trapped in the intense unreadable gaze. At last Kaiba spoke. "I could think of worse people to be sharing this sentence with."

Before Jounouchi could parry with a sharp retort, they were interrupted by a loud, "Pssst!" emanating from the depths of the alley. When that failed to move the boys, the small form of Mokhtar appeared. Hands on hips, he beckoned, "Are you just going to sit there all day, or do you want some clothes?"

Kaiba stood to follow the boy, and Jounouchi grabbed him. "Are you sure we trust him?"

The brunet regarded him for a few seconds before nodding. "We don't have much choice, but if he is anything like my brother, he will honor his debt."

"Come on! I don't have all night," the boy stamped impatiently.

"What, you got some grave ta rob?" Jounouchi asked, half-kidding.

The young boy whirled on him. "How did you know?" He hissed. "Or better yet, what are you?" His eyes widened in fright.

"It's okay, Mokhtar." Kaiba said, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "He was only teasing. We're just two lost boys."

The black-haired boy scrunched his nose. "But, you look just like ... Him. But your clothes, I've never seen anything like them, where do you come from?"

"Ya wouldn't believe us if we told ya," Jounouchi sighed.

"I'll tell you once we get changed," Kaiba offered as the three youths moved deeper into the alley. Mokhtar lead them noiselessly through a maze of dim passages that twisted and turned through the heart of the city, finally leading them around a wall and through a window opening into a cattle shed.

"It's not much, but it's safe," The raven-haired boy commented, leading them to a stone trough. He pushed aside some hay, revealing a bundle of clothes.

Kaiba shook them out and handed Jounouchi a loose-fitting tunic and kilt, and then, mindful of the two boys in the shed with him, quickly stripped and donned an almost identical outfit. Jounouchi pretended not to ogle the sexy brunet's lissome body while he carefully changed out of his tee shirt and jeans. The clothes looked very much like what they'd glimpsed most of the men wearing, and they smelled clean; they had an almost pleasant fragrance. Kaiba watched as Jounouchi fumbled with the ties, and then he batted the other teen's hands away impatiently and secured the kilt on the blond. He blushed as his brain caught up with his actions and he became aware of the lean torso and angular hips hidden under the folds of linen.

"You'll need to wear some jewelry," Mokhtar remarked as he sized them both up. "And make-up." He drew out some bracelets and necklaces from a bag hidden beneath his own tunic and tossed them at their now-bare feet, and rummaged through a sack tossed on the floor. From it he pulled out two pairs of sandals and some small clay pots.

"I am not wearing make-up." Jounouchi said decisively, eyeing the vessels suspiciously. "It's bad enough I have to wear a fucking skirt."

"Oh yes you are," Kaiba said menacingly. "We need to blend in."

"We don't know the first thing how to put it on. An' we're gonna stick out no matter what. Look at how pale we are."

Kaiba grabbed the blond roughly. "You will wear the god-damned make-up if I have to put it on you myself!"

"Let me go, asshole!" Jounouchi spun to escape the brunet's vise-like grip, only to find himself flat on his back on the ground with Kaiba straddling him. Both teens stared hard at each other before Jounouchi noticed his hard-on, that he was certain Kaiba could feel against his ass cheeks. But more curious than that, was the protrusion that was poking him in the stomach. It seemed that the brunet was more than just a little happy to see him as well. Kaiba must have sensed the actions in their nether regions, as his glare wavered for a moment before he quickly got off of the blond. Both teens scrambled to their feet blushing furiously, clumsily trying to conceal the obvious tenting of their kilts. Mokhtar, who had been trying very hard not to laugh at their antics, broke out in a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Jounouchi asked.

"You two are. It's like you are married, the way you bicker."

Jounouchi looked at Kaiba in horror, before the brunet snapped, "Married? We can barely stand to be in the same room together." He noticed the blond's head drop suddenly, and was about to retract his hurtful words when Jounouchi hit back.

"I'm surprised anyone could love him. He's such a cold-hearted prick."

"Look," Mokhtar interrupted before another argument broke out. "I can help you with the make-up, and I also have some tint, to darken your skin," he said, looking at Jounouchi, "at least until the sun does that naturally. You'll need to reapply it after you bathe," he continued. "I though you both might want to rest here tonight. There's a curfew and if you are caught out after it, you will be imprisoned as an enemy to the Pharaoh. I have some food stored here, and we can get some more tomorrow. I don't think you should go out during the day. You look too much like ... Him," he recommended, directing his gaze at the brunet.

Kaiba was taken aback by how intelligent the boy obviously was, and how much he was offering to them. "Mokhtar, where is your family?" He asked softly.

The boy regarded him with clear grey eyes. "They were murdered, and our city was razed by marauding Libyans. They are trying to take over our kingdom." Jounouchi gasped, but the brunet remained impassive.

"Who do you stay with?" Kaiba asked.

Mokhtar shifted his gaze to the distant hills that could be seen from the opening that served as a window and their entrance to the shed. "I sometimes stay with some other tomb-robbers, but ... I haven't been able to get back to their camp." he said softly, his gaze hardening.

"Tomb-robbers? One of them isn't a crazy white-haired dude?" Jounouchi asked.

Mokhtar shivered. "Y-you know him?" Kaiba and Jounouchi exchanged glances.

"Yeah, we do. He's still a badass. He's the reason-" The blond was cut short by a swat from Kaiba. "Ow! What the fuck did you do that for?"

Ignoring Jounouchi's petulant questioning, Kaiba instead addressed the young teen. "So you're alone right now?" The boy nodded silently.

"Then we'll stay with ya." Jounouchi volunteered. "We'll look after each other."

"You will?" Mokhtar asked enthusiastically.

"Yes," Kaiba agreed.

"So, how 'bout that food?" Jounouchi grinned.

Mokhtar laid out a heavy cloth on the dirt floor, and then began to set out an array of foods-breads, olives, dates and other dried fruits, dried fish and beer to drink with the feast. As they ate, Kaiba related to Mokhtar as best as he could their situation, noticing how downcast the boy became when he mentioned that their stay in Tanis was predetermined. He omitted the fact that the boy reminded him so much of Mokuba and the fact that some believed that he was the reincarnation of the High Priest, and was annoyed to no end when the blond butted in to point that out.

Rather than be frightened, the young teen actually seemed to be excited. "You're his reincarnation?" Mokhtar exclaimed. "You must meet him! He will know how to fix this!"

"I am ~not~ his reincarnation," Kaiba stated adamantly. "That's some crazy fable that he and his friends believe in."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, an' while you're at it, remind yourself that we're not sittin' somewhere in Ancient Egypt wearing skirts." Jounouchi added sarcastically.

"And I don't know how he can help us." Kaiba continued, pointedly ignoring the blond. "It's the Pharaoh who placed the curse." For some reason, he had no desire to meet the man whom everyone seemed to think shared his soul.

Mokhtar looked at them thoughtfully for a moment before agreeing. "You're right, he couldn't possibly help, unless he would get you an audience with the Pharaoh."

They made their bed in the hayloft, and both Kaiba and Jounouchi found that the combination of beer, full stomachs and reasonably comfortable accommodations had the effects of a strong tranquilizer. Both were fast asleep by the time the younger boy slipped silently out of the cowshed and into the sleeping city.

They spent the next three days hidden in the cowshed. Each morning, Jounouchi ventured out with Mokhtar to forage for food and information, while Kaiba, because of his uncanny resemblance to the High Priest, remained behind. In the evenings, under the cover of the starlight, they would all make their way to a secluded spot on the riverbank to bathe before turning in for the night.

Mokhtar had convinced the blond that he would be less conspicuous if he adopted some of the contemporary Egyptian customs, and the blond had reluctantly agreed to wear the copious amounts of necklaces that were the norm for both men and women, and had submitted to the younger boy's ministrations of applying make-up. Kaiba had to admit that the vision of Jounouchi, eyes kohl-rimmed and shadowed in green, was far from unattractive. Kaiba had never been big fan of cross-dressing, and as a matter of fact he was repulsed by the garish displays he'd witnessed in the nightclubs of Domino City, but seeing Jounouchi's fine features graced in that way, made his cock twitch with desire. As soon as the two boys were on their way, he relieved himself to the vision of Jounouchi on his back and underneath him, his green-lidded eyes unfocused with desire, panting his name as Kaiba drove deep inside the blond's tight channel.

Kaiba thought he was slowly being driven mad. During the long daylight hours he spent alone, he actually missed the blond's inane blabbering, and in his solitude he often found his mind drifting back to the kisses they'd shared in the previous worlds they'd visited. To make matters worse, when Jounouchi was around him, the brunet discovered it was becoming exceedingly difficult not to linger over the blond's taut body, fantasizing about the smooth texture of his skin and how it would feel being caressed under his fingertips. He groaned inwardly. This was sheer torture-of all the people to wind up with, and to begin to be attracted to, it had to be that dumb, loud-mouthed mutt. Okay, so he wasn't so dumb, and his chatter was kind of endearing in the same manner that the brunet found Mokuba's to be. But still, it didn't mean that he was starting to have 'feelings' for the blond. Jounouchi's voice echoed mockingly in his brain, 'You just keep tellin' yourself that.'

Jounouchi for his part actively avoided getting too close to the brunet. After their initial tussle in the cowshed, he'd become hyperaware of just how incredibly alluring his brunet nemesis was. The realization that he was hopelessly attracted to Kaiba, while the brunet seemed to be cutting himself off from the blond, caused in Jounouchi a deep sense of loneliness and longing. He missed the good-natured camaraderie of being among his friends; he'd never felt so alone before in his life and he was beginning to feel more than just a little resentful that he'd been caught up in some pissing match between the ex-pharaoh and Kaiba. Stupid spirits with their stupid grudges, he thought darkly, and hoped that Yugi was making Atemu suffer but good for his angry display. None of his musings though, could distract him from the matter at hand, or the lump that he felt in his throat whenever he would sneak a look at the other teen. When he thought that Kaiba wasn't looking, he would let his eyes rove freely over his rail-thin body, admiring its conservation of muscle; Jounouchi knew that Kaiba's leanness was deceptive, because he was possibly one of the most physically strong people the blond had ever come up against. Too often he'd been on the wrong side of that powerful physique not to have developed a healthy respect for it.

But what he was feeling now towards the brunet's body was far from respectful. No, if he had to put words to his thoughts, they would be couched in terms such as lustful, covetous, and carnal. He imagined exploring every plane, every contour and ridge with lips, tongue and teeth. He dreamed about running his palms over the muscled expanses of the brunet's torso, of his mouth encircling the velvety head of the brunet's tumescent cock and tasting his unique essence.

He sighed and thought about the kiss that they'd shared in the Shinjuku Gyoen National   
Garden, in that weird Domino City alternate universe they'd first been dumped in. It had been ... not unpleasant, and while Kaiba could be a cold, arrogant prick, that kiss had been anything but. It had been downright hot, and Jounouchi longed to discover if it portended just how good the brunet could be in bed. Though he could barely stand the brunet's imperiousness, Kaiba was more than easy on the eyes, and despite his obvious personality deficits, Jounouchi knew he was attracted to the brunet physically, and if he were kissing him, Kaiba would be a bit too preoccupied to be insulting him. With that idea in mind, he drifted into a sound sleep.

He was awakened by a loud voice bellowing, "Get up NOW!" Startled, Jounouchi rolled over and opened his eyes to a spear being thrust in his face.

"Fuck!" He spat as the spear poked none-to-gently under his chin, slicing easily into the tender flesh.

Kaiba opened his eyes to the frightening scene, and shouted, "Leave him alone!" Turning toward the brunet, the Egyptian soldier dropped his spear in surprise and began to quake with fear. The guard fell at Kaiba's feet, and the brunet motioned for Mokhtar and Jounouchi to run. The younger boy obliged wordlessly but the blond refused, and soon they were surrounded by several alarmed but resolute men, their shields raised for protection, and spears pointed threateningly at the two teens.

"Why can't you just listen to me for once, inu?" Kaiba hissed. "You should have run when you had the chance."

"We're in this together, remember?" The blond rejoined, not taking his eyes off of the menacing barbs. They heard the footsteps of many more men crowding into the small shed, and then a priest stood in their midst, holding a glowing ankh. Jounouchi recognized it as the millennium key, and he recognized the priest as well.

"Shada?" He asked incredulously, and was immediately dealt a blow with the butt end of a spear. "Ow! Fuck!" The blond winced. Remembering the nick under his chin, he wiped at it with the back of his hand and looked down to see a thin line of blood smeared across it.

"Prisoner, you do not address the priest unless he addresses you!" One of the guards bellowed at Jounouchi.

"You'd think we could land somewhere a little ~friendlier~ fah once." Jounouchi grumbled under his breath as he and Kaiba were herded together against a rough-hewn wall.

"I'll see what I can do about that next time," Kaiba deadpanned.

The priest came up to Jounouchi, holding the golden key in front of him. "Okay, here we go," the blond quipped as Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, I got nothing ta hide."

The priest eyed the blond quizzically, "My name is Shada, but I do not recall ever meeting you, stranger. And how do you know what this does?"

Jounouchi shrugged his shoulders in resignation. "You aren't going to believe me if I tell ya."

Shada held the key up in front of the blond's face, and Jounouchi was overcome by the odd sensation that someone was rifling through his memories and thoughts. He cringed as the sensation grew stronger and the image of a red eyes black dragon flared in front of his eyes. Surprised, the priest stepped back, and the sensations ended.

He approached Kaiba and remarked, "It's amazing how much you do look just like The High Priest! It is as if you are his twin."

"Get that thing the fuck away from me," the brunet warned.

"It's okay--" Jounouchi tried to calm him, but before he could complete his sentence, a blinding light formed and the unmistakable roar of the blue eyes white dragon filled the room.

Everyone fell back, and the soldiers dropped to their knees. "This is quite interesting," Shada mused. "Bind them and take them back to the palace. No harm shall come to them, nor is anyone to be allowed to visit them until Priest Set returns."

"Wait!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Why are we being imprisoned? We haven't done anything!"

"No?" The priest turned and faced the blond. "You're wearing the clothes and jewelry of a dead man. It looks to me that you've robbed his tomb." Over Jounouchi's protests, he turned to a group of soldiers that stood inside the entryway, "I want you to search this place and bring anything you find to the palace."

They were marched through deserted streets to the great palace that the city had sprung up around. Its edifice was decorated with huge columns that had been carved into the shape of male figures. Once inside they passed through huge colonnaded rooms with walls decorated with immense murals depicting even more ancient battles and myths. The guards led them through maze-like passages deep into the bowels of the buildings until they'd reached a series of prison cells carved into the limestone. There in the small anteroom, he and Kaiba were untied and then forced to strip. Once naked, they were given loincloths to wear and then Jounouchi was roughly pushed into one of the tiny cells embedded in the thick limestone walls. He stumbled to his knees as he heard the heavy iron door close behind him and listened to scuffling as Kaiba was tossed into the adjoining cell and then that door was quickly closed. He knelt there for a while, his eyes adjusting to the dim light provided by torches outside the cell door, and overheard the soldiers argue amongst themselves about whether or not he and Kaiba were some kind of demon-gods, and if it would be safe to remain there guarding them.

Once Jounouchi's eyes had adjusted to the light, he was able to make out a small pallet against the one of the walls. He lay down upon the rough mat and contemplated this turn of events. He heard no sounds coming from the cell that he Kaiba had been placed in, and wondered if the brunet was all right.

"Kaiba, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Jounouchi." He answered tonelessly. "What could possibly be the matter?"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes in exasperation. Of all the people to be stuck with, he had to be stuck with Mr. Personality himself. But he was lonely, and his need for companionship had outweighed his concerns for his own fragile ego. He shouldn't care if Kaiba insulted or humiliated him, the blond reasoned, at least that was familiar, and that was all he craved at the moment. The past two and a half weeks had taken their toll, and he was despairing that he would never see his friends or family again. And the only person he could confide in, he brooded, was an egotistical prick. He felt an overwhelming sense anger and resentment from the total unfairness of his situation.

"Fuck you," he snarled. "You could at least try to be civil. After all it's your fault I'm here in the first place."

"If I recall correctly," the brunet replied snidely, "I told you to run, and you refused."

"I don't mean ~here~ in this prison ~here~! I mean ~here~ in this godforsaken world, and the two other worlds we've already been in!" The blond said, his frustration building.

"Again I beg to differ." Kaiba retorted. "I didn't ask you to try to save me."

"No, I did that fah your brother. Would you have liked it better if he were stuck here with you? Y'know what? As soon as I can, I'm getting the fuck away from you and your piss-poor attitude. I don't need this shit." When it became apparent Kaiba wasn't going to grace him with an answer, that the brunet was deliberately ignoring him, Jounouchi curled into a fetal position on his mat and closed his eyes. The night air was warm, and despite being almost naked, he was not cold, although he wished that he were back in the cowshed with Mokhtar. At least he'd been good company.

Kaiba rubbed his temples absently. Jounouchi's question haunted him. As much as he missed his brother's companionship, he would be forever grateful to the blond for preventing Mokuba from grabbing on to him, and then for trying to rescue him in Mokuba's stead. It had been a brave, selfless and stupid thing to do, but considering Jounouchi's loyalty, it was perfectly understandable. If their roles had been reversed, he knew that he would have done everything in his power to save his brother, and he knew instinctively that Jounouchi would have too, without a second thought. But the blond had tried to save ~him~, the one person who could be counted on to treat him with disrespect and disregard, who never missed an opportunity to remind the blond that his place was somewhere beneath him. Kaiba knew somehow that there was more to it than just doing it for Mokuba, as Jounouchi claimed. But for what other reason would the blond act so altruistically? Rather than follow that question to its logical answer, Kaiba shook his head with disbelief. It wasn't about altruism, it was just a rash and thoughtless action that he was sure the blond was feeling a tremendous amount of remorse over. No matter what the reason, though, the outcome was that Jounouchi had saved Mokuba from this fate, and for that alone, Kaiba knew that he was deeply indebted to the blond.

"Jounouchi," he called out softly, "I'm sorry." In the silenced that followed, he heard soft snores that indicated that the blond was asleep. Defeated, the brunet rolled onto his side, curled up, and waited for either sleep or morning to come. Sometime in the early morning, Kaiba was wakened by the unmistakable voice of Mokhtar, so eerily similar to his brother's. He immediately noticed it was lighter in the dingy cells, natural light filtered into the area from slitted windows high up on the walls.

"But I was promised immunity!" The young boy protested, and Kaiba's stomach lurched as he realized that Mokhtar had deliberately brought the soldiers to their hideout.

"Ha, immunity for the likes of you? No, instead you get to stay here with the boys you betrayed, and I'd watch out for the blue-eyed one, he might just be a demon."

"Mokhtar?" Jounouchi called out softly, the disturbance having woken him too. "Is that true?"

"I-I had to! Please don't be mad! They caught me and told me if I told them who my accomplices were, they'd let me go."

"Little shit!" Jounouchi growled. "You should know by now that it isn't right to betray your friends. We saved you. We protected you."

There was a tremendous scuffle and a guard yelped, "Get him-he bit me!" After further commotion there was a loud thud, and Mokhtar howled in pain.

"Hey, don't hurt him!" Jounouchi yelled. "Mokhtar, are you okay?"

"Shut up, or you'll be next!" The guard warned.

Kaiba stood by his cell door, glanced out and spied two guards standing over the inert form of the young boy. Mokhtar groaned softly as the guards lifted him and pushed him into a cell across from the brunet. One of the guards caught Kaiba's eye, and looked away quickly before they both hurriedly left the room. Mokhtar began to sob quietly, and the soft mewlings, coupled with his inability to comfort the boy, tore at the fabric of the brunet's soul.

It was Jounouchi who broke the silence. "Hey, it's not so bad. We're gonna figure a way to get you out of this, right Kaiba?"

"What do you mean, 'not so bad,'" the boy cried. "Don't you know the punishment if you're found guilty of tomb-robbing? We'll be sold into slavery!"

The brunet remained silent, caught up in his own train of thought. He knew this boy wasn't his brother, and yet he felt compelled to help him. He knew it made no sense whatsoever, and even less for Jounouchi, who'd gone through great pains to remind him that the boy was not Mokuba. But still, even after he'd betrayed them, the blond still looked to assuage the young teen's fears, and Jounouchi's compassion for the young boy touched the brunet's heart.

"We'll think of something," Kaiba said finally, not really truly believing it himself, but feeling the need to help calm the frightened boy. He listened for a while as Jounouchi continue to assure the young boy that he was no longer mad, that he understood that he was just trying to save himself. After all Mokhtar reasoned, Jounouchi and Seto both knew that they would be gone in a few days while he had the rest of his life to live here with no one to look after him. His logic made complete sense, and Kaiba once again found himself comparing the young boy to his own brother, finding more and more similarities than differences. "Mokhtar?" He asked softly, interrupting the other boys' conversation. "Tell me about your family. Did you have a lot of brothers and sisters?"

The boy was quiet for a while before he answered. "No, I only had one brother, he was older. But I can barely remember them ... it's been so long since it happened.

"I was taken by the men who destroyed my village, and sold to a farmer in exchange for an amulet. They had become afraid of me. At least that's what the farmer told me. Her family had died from cholera, and she was lonely, so she took me in and raised me as her son. But she died too, and then the regional officials took her property away and drove me off of it. They didn't care about what happened to me," he said, his voice full of resentment.

"Bakura and his band of thieves found me wandering, and they took me in because I was small enough to climb into places in the tombs that were too narrow for them. I was useful, but now I've grown too big. They told me if I didn't find another boy to help them, I was no longer of any use.

"I couldn't do it, though. I found a boy, but he was nice to me. He played Sennet with me, and gave me food, and even some of his extra clothes. I couldn't do that to him. He has a family who loves him, and he helped me because he liked me, not because he needed me to be the family he lost, or because I was useful in some way.

"Then when I found you, I thought that I'd never have to go back to Bakura. But you're going to leave me too." He broke down in bitter sobs, and Kaiba vowed silently that he would find a way to help the young boy before they were once again deposited into a new world.

The hours passed slowly and Jounouchi told Mokhtar about his life and his family, and described to the ancient youth in extraordinary detail all the mundane electronic devices that they took for granted living in the modern age. The raven-haired boy listened with rapt attention, amazed that there were contraptions that allowed one to speak to someone sight unseen, and machines that were all connected to one another and through them one could communicate to anyone in the world at any time of the day. He told the boy about movies and TV, and sang to him some of his favorite songs. Kaiba noted that the blond's singing voice was not at all unpleasant. Mokhtar was baffled that you could see and hear people who may or may not be dead through a box or on the side of a wall.

"And they're not spirits? They can't hurt you?"

"No, they're just actors playing roles," Jounouchi assured him.

The raven-haired boy was most astounded when Jounouchi told him that people regularly flew in the air in giant flying apparatuses called airplanes, visiting countries all over the world, and had even landed on the moon and sent satellites out to explore other planets and solar systems.

"You mean, you've figured out how to do all that, but you still have wars and die?"

"Yes," Jounouchi laughed humorlessly. "Ain't that fucked up?"

After a while, Mokhtar's questions subsided, and Jounouchi grew tired of talking, his voice having become raspy and his throat exceedingly dry. Mokhtar wistfully commented that he wished he could come with them on their next adventure, and perhaps remain with them when they finally made it home.

"We don't know if we're ever going to get home. Or what will be there when we do finally make it home," Kaiba, who'd been listening to their banter, replied, resignedly.

"That's why you have to speak to the High Priest! He'll know what to do! I'll bet he'll know how to fix it." For some reason that he could not yet fathom, Kaiba dreaded that meeting.

A guard came in with two trays laden with food and slipped one underneath Kaiba's door and the other underneath Mokhtar's. "Hey, what about me?" Jounouchi exclaimed petulantly. "Where's my meal?" He called after as the guard hurriedly left. "Dammit!" The blond fumed when it became apparent that he wasn't coming back.

Kaiba sniffed the food suspiciously, his stomach growling from hunger in reaction to the intense aroma. It appeared to be some kind of meaty stew and despite his reluctance to eat, its delicious scent compelled him to try a taste. He wasn't disappointed. The heat spread comfortingly throughout his body and he began to eat with relish, but then stopped himself suddenly, realizing that Jounouchi had remained uncharacteristically quiet, too proud to ask the brunet to share.

Kaiba approached the small barred window that separated their cells. He saw that the blond had curled up on the small mat, his back to the cell. The brunet's eyes traced the outline of Jounouchi's back, the enticing curve of his behind and smooth muscles of his thighs. The sight the blond presented filled Kaiba with lust and need; he suddenly wanted to map the planes of that perfect body underneath his fingertips, to memorize every inch of it with his tongue. He imagined what the blond's skin would taste like, the salty residue of dried perspiration mingled with exotic flavorings of citrus oil and cinnamon. His mouth felt suddenly dry as he called out to the other boy.

"Jounouchi, come here." The blond complied, scooting over to the window between their cells.

"Whad'ya want now?" He asked in a surly voice.

"To share with you." The bowl would not fit through the window, Kaiba realized belatedly. He would have to spoon-feed the blond. "Come closer," he ordered as he held up a mouthful. They were inches apart, and as he passed the spoon through the bars, he found that the sight of Jounouchi's lips parting to accept his offering was one of the most erotic visions he'd ever encountered. He became entranced with feeding the blond, swallowing in unison with him, licking his lips in response to watching Jounouchi do the same.

"Hey, aren't you going ta eat any more?" Jounouchi asked, spoiling his reverie. The brunet glanced down at the bowl and noticed it was nearly empty.

"No, I'm not that hungry," he said hoarsely, spooning out the remains. They shared the small flask of beer in silence. When the last of the beer had been drunk Jounouchi politely thanked him, and each settled down in their respective cells. A while later, he heard the blond get up and relieve himself in a small pot in his cell but resisted the urge to spy on him.

The guards came in to collect the trays, and then removed a kicking and screaming Mokhtar from his cell, assuring him amid his protestations that he'd only been drafted to work in the palace garden, and admonishing him that he should be grateful to be allowed out in the fresh air.

Once again Kaiba felt a pang of loneliness as the small boy departed. He wanted to engage Jounouchi in conversation, but he was at a loss as to how to begin. He'd never been much for small talk, and the blond was deep in his own thoughts. Jounouchi must have read his mind, because he commented to no one in particular, "I miss my bed."

Kaiba sighed. It was the in he'd been searching for, and he didn't want to blow it. The idea of spending several lifetimes worth of time bickering with the blond had lost whatever little appeal to it he'd thought he had. "I miss mine too." He confessed.

"I miss the smell of Domino City. Everything here smells dusty and acrid. It's like this place is already dead." His comment set the hair on Kaiba's neck on end; it was an astute judgment, if death had a smell, the brunet imagined, this would be it.

"I guess we're lucky we only have a few more days here."

"You really don't think we're never gonna make it home, do ya? You don't believe Yami's bound to come ta his senses."

Kaiba snorted. "I wish I had as much faith in him as you do, Jounouchi. But the longer we're stuck traveling between these worlds, the less I believe he has the capacity to undo what he's done."

"I know." Jounouchi said finally, and Kaiba heard the tremendous sadness in his voice. All at once the brunet found it inconceivable for him to allow the blond to give up hope.

"But you yourself said that Yugi and Mokuba wouldn't let him off that easy. I could be wrong in all this."

"Look, there's no one who wants ya ta be wrong more than me, but I've been thinkin' about this for days, and I can't come up with any reasonable answers as to why we're still here. I wonder if I'll ever see Shizuka again, in some form or another." Kaiba heard Jounouchi's voice crack at that sentiment, and he was filled with remorse and outrage once again.

"Jounouchi, somehow I will find a way to get you back home. This isn't your punishment, it's mine."

"I'm not going back without you." The blond averred stubbornly.

"If I find a way to get you home, you're going, do you understand me, Mutt?"

"Insult me all ya want, but I'm staying put until we can both get home. You can't admit it, but I know that you need me."

Kaiba felt his body go cold with that revelation. The stupid inu couldn't know that he was attracted to him. "Just what do you mean by that?" He snapped.

"You've got plenty of book smarts an' all, but ya hafta admit, I've got ya on the people skills." The blond boasted.

Kaiba shook his head in exasperation. "What is wrong with you?" He snarled. "I'm offering you an out if I can create one, and you're refusing? After moaning about missing your own bed and never seeing your sister again?"

"It was a moment of weakness, all right?" The blond said resolutely. "'Sides, it doesn't pay fah me to get my hopes up. So just drop it."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Jounouchi asked, after a few minutes of tense silence, referring to their prison-mate.

"Why do you care so much? You yourself said that he's of no consequence, and besides, he betrayed us."

"I never said that. I said he wasn't your brother. But I could see how you would translate it that way." Jounouchi replied sourly. "You'll never understand what it means to have friends, will you?"

"And look where having your group of friends has gotten you." Kaiba answered tartly.

"I'm here because of my own stupid actions," The blond spat.

"So you hold Atemu blameless in all this?" Kaiba seethed.

"Could we just drop it? All this finger pointing and blame-throwing ain't gonna help matters! The fact is we're stuck here, and we need to just accept that and move on."

Kaiba bit back a sharp retort. Jounouchi was right. Instead of focusing his anger on the circumstances that had put them in this situation, he needed to concentrate on figuring a way to get them home. Here was their best opportunity to date. Soon they might have the chance to confront some form of the person that had sent them on their sojourn. And if he were to believe all the Yugi-tachi crap about he and the High Priest's relationship-which he didn't, he reminded himself-perhaps he would be a strong ally indeed.

"You're right," he said finally, and then listened as Jounouchi dramatically dropped to the floor.

"Excuse me, but can ya repeat that?" He said, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Oh, please-"

"No, really, I'm afraid I might never hear that again."

"Look," Kaiba continued. "We need to convince the High Priest of our story. He's our only chance to meet the Pharaoh. If he believes us, perhaps he can help gain us an audience with Atemu." He grimaced as he spoke the name of his rival.

"An if he don't, and my calculations are correct, we've only got another three days here."

"Yes, that's what I calculated as well. But for now we just have to sit and wait."

"Promise me one thing? Let me do the talking ... you have a tendency to piss people off."

"And you don't?"

"I only seem to piss you off."

Kaiba brought his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and pinched it in a futile attempt to ward off the migraine he was experiencing. The past few days had been miserable for him, he'd been relegated to a role that he despised, one of watching and waiting, first by his consensual imprisonment in the cattle shed, and now locked away somewhere within the palace. He looked forlornly up through the slit in the wall and gazed longingly at the brilliant blue sky. At least Jounouchi had experienced some freedom in this world. "Tell me what Tanis is like."

"The city? It's not much to look at, just a maze of sand-colored buildings. There are lots of restaurants and taverns and private houses with little gardens. The suk was incredible though. All kinds of shops, ya can buy anything there, all different kinds of food, rugs, pots and jars, jewelry, make-up, even slaves. An' it was so crowded, easy pickin's, if ya know what I mean."

"Don't you feel bad for stealing?" He asked, honestly interested.

Jounouchi shrugged. "If I didn't hafta, I would've felt bad. But how else were we gonna survive? I only took what I-what ~we~ needed."

Seto mused that the blond had proven to be far more capable than he had at accruing the basic things that they'd needed for survival. Jounouchi's street skills had to this point been inarguably invaluable. But Kaiba also realized that here in ancient Egypt they were on a more level playing field. His knowledge of mathematics and engineering could definitely prove advantageous in the royal court, where he understood that favors would not be granted without he or Jounouchi having something valuable to offer in return. But Jounouchi was right; he needed to rein in his temper and to put aside his rage towards the Pharaoh, if they were to have any hope in advancing their cause.

The daylight slowly faded and soon the cells were lit only by the torchlight from the outside. The guards returned, dragging an utterly exhausted Mokhtar and some bread and water for Kaiba and the boy, who pushed it away and crawled onto his mat.

"Hey, if he ain't gonna eat that-"

"SHUT UP!" The guard snarled at Jounouchi. "The only reason you're alive is because you were found with ~him~." He thumbed over his shoulder vaguely in the direction of Kaiba's cell, and then continued lecherously, "But after the High Priest gets a good look at you, you may wish you were dead."

The guard grinned malevolently as the blond sputtered, "Hey what's that supposed ta mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough." The guard laughed cryptically before he left the teens alone.

Kaiba realized all too well the man's underlying message, and was gripped with an unfamiliar protectiveness towards the blond. The thought of someone violating Jounouchi curdled his blood, and yet he was confused as to why he should care so much, or for that matter why he was slightly disappointed that he would not be able to spoon-feed the blond once more. He broke the bread he'd been left in half, and thrust his hand through the barred window.

"Here Jounouchi, take it."

"I'm not hungry." The blond said in a downcast voice.

"Don't lie to me. Take what I'm offering you."

"I lost my appetite." Jounouchi sat down and leaned his back against their shared wall, focusing on its rough texture against his naked back, thinking about anything other than the only meanings he could decipher from the guard's words. Not one of them boded well for him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm scared Kaiba."

"Scared of what? You've already died." Kaiba reasoned. "What's to be frightened of?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Because of that asshole guard? He was trying to frighten you."

"Easy fah you ta say. They're all afraid of you. Kinda just like home, ne?" The blond said, shifting the subject.

So Jounouchi had picked up on that undercurrent as well. "Yes, they are, and I intend to use that to my-to ~our~ advantage. I won't let any harm come to you."

"I wasn't thinking about harm per se. I ain't afraid of dying again, though I'm not looking forward to it either. The last time it hurt a shitload. But you and I both know that's not what he was talking about."

"Just what do you think he was alluding to?"

"It sounds like the High Priest is one kinky dude, and I don't ... I didn't want my first time ta be like this-in some strange land, with a stranger!" He blurted out.

"You're still a virgin?!?" Kaiba asked incredulously. He'd always assumed that the blond had slept with Mutou at some point in their relationship. Deep down Kaiba knew, but wasn't fully ready to admit, that knowledge had fueled most of the resentment he felt toward both teens. He detested the idea of their close friendship and the thought of them in bed together. He hated most the belief that Yugi had attained something that he coveted, that the diminutive duelist had bested him yet again.

"What's so surprising about that?" The blond asked defensively.

"I-I-thought ..." This changed everything. He'd been duped by his own myopia and had lashed out at Jounouchi time and time again, over ... nothing. But it wasn't that he was in love with the blond or anything. He couldn't help it if the younger teen had a body to die for, and besides, he'd recently discovered that kissing Jounouchi had certainly been better than listening to him prattle on and on. "Look, we don't know that the guard wasn't lying. But if it is the case, I'll do whatever I can to help you avoid that ... if that's what you want."

Jounouchi thought about Kaiba's words for a while. He knew the brunet was not one to make assurances lightly, and he was deeply moved by the brunet's proposal.

He felt renewed resolve. "Thanks, Kaiba. Just knowing that helps. But I'll do whatever I can to get us home."

The thought that the blond might bargain with his body left Kaiba cold. "Jounouchi, look at me," he said softly.

The blond got up, and stood opposite him. Kaiba reached through the bars and cupped his chin. "I promise you I won't let anything happen to you. We're in this together, remember?" He said, echoing the blond's earlier confirmations. "Do you trust me?"

Jounouchi's eyes narrowed for a moment as he considered the brunet's question. Up to this moment in time he hadn't considered if he would ever be able to trust Kaiba. But if they were to survive this sentence in any kind of healthy emotional state, he would need to, just as Kaiba would need to learn to trust him. After the years they'd spent as rivals, it seemed no easy feat. But Kaiba's hand on his face felt warm and alive, and he realized how lonely he'd been for human contact. He knew then that he wanted with all his heart to trust the brunet. He nodded into Kaiba's hand. "But, you know that trust is a two-way street," he said softly, placing his hand over the brunet's.

They locked eyes and Jounouchi felt that he was drowning in Kaiba's deep azure pools. The brunet's dark unreadable expression gradually softened and he grinned at the blond. "Like I have much of a choice in that matter?"

The sound of approaching footsteps echoed through the chambers, and Kaiba noticed that the room had filled with soldiers. Several stood outside Jounouchi's cell door.

"On your knees. Now!" One of the soldiers directed the blond. Kaiba saw a stab of fear cross the younger teen's face before a defiant mask descended. Jounouchi turned slowly and faced his captors, silently dropping to his knees.

"You too. High Priest Set has decided to see you tonight before he retires for the evening. He's just arrived back from his journey." The soldiers efficiently bound their arms behind their backs and marched them through the palace. Jounouchi took in the rich murals that adorned the walls as they were hustled past. After some time, they came to an ornate wooden door that was guarded by two armed men. One of them swung the door open and they were swept inside, into an opulently decorated space. They were pushed to their knees and their hands were bound to their ankles.

As soon as they were alone, Jounouchi began to struggle against the bindings. Kaiba watched with some interest at the blond's futile actions, enjoying the eyeful of rippling muscles, before he interrupted Jounouchi's struggles. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Kaiba chuckled. "And if you manage to get free, which I highly doubt, then what, genius? There are armed guards outside the door, and we don't know how many might be in here, wherever here is. If you did manage to escape, do you know how to find your way out?"

"I didn't think that far ahead. I just know that I don't like bein' helpless. How come bein' like this doesn't bother you?"

"You are far from helpless, Jounouchi, and really, can anything worse happen to us that already hasn't? I don't see any point in fighting until I know there's an enemy to fight."

The blond glanced up into Kaiba's unfathomable gaze, and then past the brunet to look upon his spitting image approaching them.

The High Priest strode into the anteroom of his apartment, his hair still damp from the bath he'd luxuriated in after he'd returned from the errand that Atemu had sent him on. Lately, he'd become both confused and suspicious of his cousin's odd behavior. It seemed as if the Pharaoh was deliberately sending him on mundane errands and wild goose chases, and his sharp mind needed to find out exactly what his cousin was hiding from him, but he pushed his misgivings to the back of his mind to deal with the task at hand.

Upon his return, Shada had told him some very interesting news about discovering two strangers, both of whom had dragons for Kas, and had shown him some even more intriguing things that had been found in the place where they'd been hiding. Among the spoils from several tombs, the men who'd searched the cowshed that the prisoners had hidden in had uncovered some fascinating clothing unlike anything Shada or he had ever seen. But more engrossing to the priest Set was the silver and black, hinged device that glowed blue lines when a certain protrusion was pressed. If he believed in aliens, Set would have thought that the strangers that had been found with the little tomb-robber had come from a distant planet.

He stood in front of the two captives and marveled at how much the brunet looked like him. He'd thought the other priest had been exaggerating, but now was convinced that Shada had been conservative in his description of the other's apparent likeness. Immediately he came to the conclusion that the other teen would be of immense value to him. He cast his eye upon the other boy and felt his heart skip a beat. The blond was nothing short of stunning. He closed his eyes and felt the blood rushing to his cock and knew that as sure as his look-alike had been brought to him to aid him in finding out what the Pharaoh was trying to hide from him, the blond had been sent to him to help him forget about his lost love Kisara. Since she'd been taken from him, he'd felt nothing inside. But now, staring down at this bound prisoner, he felt alive for the first time in months.

He addressed the prisoners finally. "Tell me, what business has brought you to Tanis?"

Jounouchi glanced up into the High Priest's eyes and was rendered speechless. He felt as if he were looking into Seto's cerulean gaze, except that the boy he knew always wore an unreadable mask, this version's look was frank and open, and the blond realized, blushing, full of heat and lust. He felt underdressed as the Priest's eyes roved over his torso, lingering on the rather revealing loincloth that suddenly felt far tighter than the blond remembered.

Kaiba to his credit, took charge, and began to explain how they'd come to be in this world, carefully and evenly describing all the events, and answering the priest honestly, even when it did not present the brunet in the best light. While he was talking, Jounouchi noticed the priest moving imperceptably closer to him, until by the end of Kaiba's recitation, the blonds face was mere inches from the priest's crotch. The fragrant scent of the High Priest's body caused Jounouchi's mouth to water, and as he realized that his aroused state was quite obviously on display, he blushed a deep crimson. He became aware that Kaiba had stopped speaking, and in the silence, he glanced at the brunet, and then back up at the Priest. Both were staring intently at him.

"Jounouchi, are you okay?"

He cast his gaze downward, unable to look either in the eye, and nodded his head. He didn't understand why the priest was having such an effect on him, but he knew that he longed to be touched by the other man, and he was no longer frightened by the thought of crawling into bed with him. More confusing to the blond was that part of him even hoped that he would have that opportunity.

Seto found it hard to squelch the jealousy that washed over him. Jounouchi had never looked at ~him~ that way. There was nothing innocent about the way he'd been staring at the priest-the look had been sex incarnate. He looked back up at his double, who'd been eyeing the blond equally as lustful, and in a voice that did not belie his enviousness, he finished. "We were hopeful that you might be able to intervene with the Pharaoh on our behalf."

Set reluctantly shifted his eyes to the brunet prisoner. "And why would I do that? What do you have to offer me?" His lips curved into a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Then again," he said, his hand finding purchase in the blond's matted hair, "Once you are both cleaned up, I may think of something in exchange for this great favor that you ask."

"No!" Kaiba hissed.

"Kaiba, it's okay-"

"You dare defy me?" The priest seethed. From the folds of his robe he withdrew the Millennium Rod, and Jounouchi froze in fear, remembering how Malik had used that item to control his mind. But the intense fear was quickly replaced-he suddenly found himself surrounded by a womb-like warmth and the desire to press his body against that of the rod's owner. He felt relaxed, more than he had felt since they'd been sucked into the vortex, and that sensation served as a balm to sooth his raw nerves. He craved the priest's touch, and willed the ancient brunet's hand to return to its perch on top of his head.

"~I~ will bargain with you." Kaiba said evenly, regretting his outburst. "Leave him out of this. This is my punishment, not his."

A knock at the door interrupted them, and the priest turned to answer it. In the hallway outside, Kaiba could see a green-eyed Egyptian slave, and, despite himself, he smirked when he recognized the scantily clad apparition. The slave spoke to the priest in earnest undertones, but the brunet could not make out the conversation.

"Otogi?" Jounouchi said weakly, and then stifled a giggle.

"You seem to have recuperated." Kaiba observed dryly.

"Umm ... yeah," Jounouchi replied, he blushed once again as he was reminded of the effect the priest had on him.

Set returned with his slave in tow. "I want these two bathed and properly dressed, then returned to me." He ordered, and then turned to Kaiba.

"Perhaps you can be of use to me. We will speak over a meal, after you've both been made more comfortable." He produced a long blade and in two quick strokes released them from their bindings. "Do not cause my servants any trouble," he warned ominously.

While Jounouchi and Seto were being attended to, Set waited for a meal to be prepared and brought to his quarters. It was fortuitous that he had met the two time-travelers, and he had no reason to believe they were lying; he was well aware that his Pharaoh had the power to place such a curse. But what bothered him was that it had been enacted on Atemu's own flesh and blood. Seto had been adamant, and the blond had concurred, that the spirit had known Kaiba as his cousin, even if the brunet had refused to acknowledge it.

It gnawed at the priest that his cousin could punish him so severely, after time and time again he'd proven beyond anyone's doubt that he was a loyal consort, and Kaiba's offense did not seem to warrant that kind of extreme punishment. It was so heinous that the Pharaoh had not bestowed upon their mutual enemy, Bakura, even after he'd desecrated the former Pharaoh's tomb and bodily remains. He found that fact incredibly disturbing, which brought him back to his initial concern; just what was Atemu trying to hide from him? Set had a good idea that it somehow involved the tomb-robber.

About a half hour later Kaiba was returned to his presence. Set sized up the other brunet carefully before he spoke. "Are you and Jounouchi lovers?"

"N-no, not at all." Kaiba replied hurriedly. "Before this happened, we could barely stand each other."

"And things have changed between you?"

Kaiba eyed the other teen warily. "We've been getting along better."

"He's exquisite." The priest purred. "I can't imagine being near him so much and not wanting to take him. With a physique like his, I'd venture to say he'd be quite ... athletic." When Kaiba did not respond, the priest persisted. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about it." He noticed a blush bloom across the other brunet's face and smiled to himself. It seemed that Seto wasn't unaffected by the blond's beauty either.

Their conversation was interrupted by its subject. Jounouchi was now dressed far more conservatively, though the blond's incandescent skin-a testament to his servant's thorough cleansing-caused the priest to feel unduly flushed. He smiled inwardly. Getting Kaiba to agree to his terms would be fortuitous. It would leave Jounouchi at his mercy for the better part of the next day. Perhaps if the brunet were successful in his mission, he would consider sharing this treasure with him.

Jounouchi shifted uncomfortably under the priest's gaze, feeling much like a plump morsel of food being held out to a starving man. He tried to ignore the intense blue eyes, but he knew that he was blushing profusely. He glimpsed the Millennium Rod among the folds of the priest's robe and once again he was filled with a comforting sense of peace. He felt drawn to the other teen, and found himself standing beside him without realizing he'd even changed locations. Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously as he observed the blond's odd behavior. He knew that something was off, but he couldn't place why he would be acting this way, unless he were truly attracted to the high priest. That thought turned the brunet's stomach.

They were ushered into a dining area and seated at a vast table. The meal progressed at a leisurely pace with Set and Kaiba engaging in most of the conversation. The high priest listened intently as the brunet told him about his life and business, the ancient teen pointing out incidents in their lives that he considered parallel themes. Both had been abandoned by their father at a young age, and both had risen to great heights on their own merit, and both had developed rivalries and been bested by the Pharaoh in their respective lives. What fascinated the high priest most though, was the duel monster game, how it had evolved from its origins, and how Kaiba's technology had improved on it.

He was equally intrigued by the Kas that their bodies harbored. No one in ancient Egypt had ever heard of or had seen a black dragon, and only Kisara (his breath caught when he thought of his lost love) had sheltered the white dragon. That Kaiba's ka was the fabled white dragon, and that he owned the only existing ones in the modern game was not coincidental. The fact that their two spirits were still bound together after 3000 years was amazing, but he wondered exactly how Jounouchi fit into the picture, and why he was so drawn to the blond, and as was plainly evident, that attraction was mutual. It was most interesting to the high priest that both teens denied there was anything between them, because if that was the case, he was sure they were lying to themselves and each other. Their body language and glances at each other told a ~very~ different story altogether.

Jounouchi ate quietly throughout the meal, only mumbling brief answers to questions when either brunet turned their attention to him. As the meal wound down, Kaiba noticed the blond's head nodding as he dozed in his chair. "Is there a place where Jounouchi can sleep?" The brunet asked of their host.

"Yes, I've had beds made up in the guest quarters for both of you. I will help him to bed, and then we will discuss the terms of an agreement." The high priest collected the docile blond into his arms and carried him easily through his apartment to the guest wing. There he laid the semi-conscious blond on the huge bed the servants had prepared, and in a moment of weakness, he kissed him gently on the lips. He was surprised by the ardor with which Jounouchi responded. His tongue glided over the priest's lower lip and then penetrated deeper when Set's lips parted. He was drawn into the blond's kiss and he responded with equal desire, pulling away only when he realized that the other brunet was still waiting for him at the table. Jounouchi mewled enticingly as their lips separated, and clutched at the priest's garments.

"Shh. There will be time enough for that later," he whispered and then kissed the blond softly on his forehead. "Tonight, you rest." Jounouchi obediently shut his eyes, and the priest reluctantly left the teen.

Set returned to the dining table and eyed the other brunet thoughtfully, waiting for him to speak first. Kaiba, exercising control over his raging emotions and tapping into all of the business acumen he'd acquired over the years since he had become head of Kaiba Corp., was determined to outwait the priest. He knew he was bargaining from a disadvantage, and he wanted the other brunet to lay his cards on the table first. After several minutes, the priest gave in.

"So you want me to intercede on your behalf with the Pharaoh." He stated. Kaiba nodded his head, but still held his tongue.

"If I were to consider your request," the priest continued, "It would only be after you successfully completed a mission for me."

After contemplating the priest's statement, Kaiba asked guardedly, "What kind of a mission?"

"The Pharaoh has been observed going off on his own. I want to find out where he is going."

"You want me to spy on the Pharaoh? And then you expect to enlist his help? No way." Kaiba angrily folded his hands over his chest.

"Fine, I will send you back to the prison." The priest said scornfully. "But Jounouchi stays." His lips curved in a deliberately lecherous way, making certain that the other understood exactly why he was keeping the blond close by.

Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise at the turn of events. His bargaining position was even weaker than he'd hoped for. "If I go, then you must keep your hands off of him."

"I won't force him to do anything he does not want. But that is all I will agree to."

"And I'll need someone to guide me." Kaiba added quickly. "Someone I can trust. There's a boy in prison right now. I want him released to me." He knew his demand was audacious, but he remembered he'd promised Mokhtar they would help him, and he knew that to push for Jounouchi to be allowed to come with him would be fruitless.

"Fine." The priest agreed with a wave of his hand.

"There's more," Kaiba knew he was truly skating on thin ice at this point. "The boy, Mokhtar, is an orphan. He needs someone to look after him. You will agree to take him in."

"That's ridiculous. He's a tomb-robber and will be sold into slavery once all this is done."

"Fine. The deal is off." Kaiba bluffed. As much as he knew he was gambling with Jounouchi's safety, and his actions could cut the blond loose, he'd seen how much Jounouchi wanted the priest. He was on his own there. Mokhtar had no one to advocate for his freedom, this was his only chance. "I don't know why you need me to spy on the Pharaoh anyway. I'm certain you can find someone else."

The priest took a deep breath. Of course he could find someone else. But Kaiba was the perfect spy. Besides being his double, which would afford the other brunet clear passage, he would disappear in a matter of days, most probably back to his era, since the priest could not fathom that the pharaoh would not set right such an obvious wrong against his beloved cousin.

"Why is this little guttersnipe so important to you?"

It would be futile not to tell the other the truth at this point, Kaiba thought. Since the priest had believed all of what he and Jounouchi had told him about their lives and travels, including the other teens they'd met that were uncannily like them, there was no reason to believe that the priest wouldn't believe him now.

"I promised him that I would keep him from being sold into slavery. He looks just like my brother."

"Your brother? ... Our brother ..." The priest mused, his face softening. He'd grown up an only child and the thought that there was a soul in this world that was bound to him at some point as a sibling caused a stirring in his heart.

"Let's get one thing straight. You. Are. Not. Me!" Kaiba was becoming truly exasperated. For a moment, he truly believed that he must have died, been judged and sent to hell. A special hell, made just for him, filled with all the crap that the Yugi-tachi accepted as some deep truth. Nothing made sense anymore, Kaiba thought, nothing had made much sense since he and Jounouchi'd been sucked into that bloody vortex, and things were just getting odder and odder.

The admonishment he'd been prepared to scold Kaiba with died on his lips and instead the priest laughed. "After all that has happened, you still deny our relationship, or that you are related to either of the other men you've met? You are an obstinate fool, but one that I more than understand." Set said, fully understanding the brunet's reluctance to believe something he'd not fully come to terms with. "You will help me, and I will help you."

"Whatever." Kaiba shrugged.

Set rose from the table and disappeared without a word to the other brunet, leaving Kaiba to ponder his thoughts, and wonder just exactly what he'd bargained for. His musings were interrupted by a familiar alto calling his name.

"Seto?" Jounouchi appeared in the doorway, tousle-haired and bleary-eyed.

"What are you doing up?" He asked, surprised, "I thought you were exhausted. You fell asleep at the table."

Jounouchi nodded sheepishly. "I don't know what came over me, but I woke up and then I couldn't get back sleep. I had to make sure you were okay." He came in and sat next to the brunet and Kaiba derived some satisfaction that he'd chosen the seat adjacent to him, instead of the one next to the priest's vacant chair, the seat that he'd sat at through dinner. "I had this weird dream." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm not interested in your dreams, Jounouchi." Kaiba snapped, ignoring the hurt look that crossed the blond's face. After Jounouchi's earlier wanton display, Kaiba didn't need to be a genius to figure out the subject of his 'weird dream.' Jounouchi dropped his head in his arms pathetically. Kaiba snorted, and then felt a wave of protectiveness. Jounouchi seemed so ... vulnerable at the moment. "Come on," Kaiba said almost tenderly, "Let's get you back to bed. You ~do~ remember where it is?"

Jounouchi nodded. Instinctively he took Kaiba's hand and led the brunet back through the apartment to the guest suite. There he crawled back into the rumpled bed. "I dreamed he was making love to me." He said.

"Who, Set?" The brunet grimaced. Jounouchi nodded. "Did you like it?" The blond nodded again, and Kaiba froze, angry and confused. The roiling emotions were unfamiliar to him and left him gasping for breath. He'd spent years carefully crafting a fortress around his heart, one that Jounouchi had the ability to penetrate at will.

"Yes, but I ... wished ... midwizu ..."

Shaken from his stupor, Kaiba asked with some annoyance, "What? You wished what?" But he knew the blond had already drifted to sleep.

He returned to the dining area, and as he entered the room he was almost knocked over by a small black-haired flash of energy. The young boy Mokhtar clung to him, muffled thank yous spilling from his lips, his face buried in Kaiba's stomach.

The priest looked on, his expression unreadable. "I will raise him as my own." He said finally. "He's highly intelligent, and I need an assistant. He will have a good life here in the palace."

Kaiba pulled Mokhtar to the chair next to him and sat down. "So when do we leave?"

Set explained to them that he'd received news that the Pharaoh was intending to depart in the morning before dawn under cover of darkness. It was generally accepted by his priests and captains that he was paying tribute at this father's tomb, and though it was dangerous for him to travel alone, as Bakura was roaming the territories outside the city, he demanded that no one accompany him. But Set had been to the old Pharaoh's burial place recently, and the undisturbed dust on the sanctuary floor attested that the Atemu's early morning excursions had some other destination. The priest had also observed that upon his return, the pharaoh would order a bath, and would sometimes spend hours on end in his private residence, refusing to see any of his advisors.

He led Seto and Mokuba back to the guest quarters, past the room where Jounouchi was sleeping, and showed them each their own room. "Get some rest. I will wake you when I know the pharaoh is ready to leave."

Kaiba felt as though he'd only shut his eyes when he was roughly awakened by the high priest. Quickly, he applied make-up to the modern teen's face and dressed him in one of his ritual outfits. Once he was satisfied that no one would know that Kaiba was an imposter by looking at him, he led both teens through the deserted palace to the stables where a large horse was waiting for them. Upon seeing the nervous animal, Kaiba was grateful that he'd been forced to take riding lessons as a young teen. At the time he'd fought his stepfather tooth and nail, but he realized now that his expertise would come in handy. He mounted the creature with ease, and pulled the young boy up onto the beast and seated him in front of him.

Set pointed to the dust cloud that was forming on the horizon. "He's riding hard to his destination," he commented, and then turned to the brunet. "Try not to talk to anyone, but if you are questioned, you will say that you've been charged to make a sacrifice at the temple of my-your namesake." Set's temple is in the same direction as the Pharaoh has galloped off in," he informed the younger boy. "You know where it is?" Mokhtar nodded solemnly.

"What am I sacrificing?" Kaiba asked the priest.

"Not what, who." Set pointed to Mokhtar.

"And if we are stopped on our way back from the temple?"

"Say the generous God Set has refused your offering."

"And what if we don't come back?"

The priest laughed sharply. "I know you will, your heart will not allow you to run," he said cryptically. Set loaded and secured a pack onto the horse behind Seto. "These are provisions for the day, you will probably not be able to make it back until nightfall. When you return, a servant will be waiting to bring you back to my apartment. Now go!" He slapped the horse on its hindquarters, and the two boys galloped off into the darkness, the desert sands eerily pale, lit by the starlight.

They could easily make out the trail of dust left by the Pharaoh's steed, and quickly made up for lost time. After awhile, Kaiba felt the boy in front of him trembling. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not that," Mokhtar called over his shoulder. "We're headed toward where the tomb-robbers make their camp." He pointed to the low hills in the distance.

That was rather coincidental, Kaiba mused. "Are you sure?" The boy nodded his head against his chest. They rode onward, and had made it to the cover of the cliffs by the time the sun peeked above the horizon. At that point they were actually able to glimpse the Pharaoh and his steed in the early dawn light. Kaiba felt the boy cringe against him when a white-haired rider materialized in the distance, zeroing in on Atemu. Instead of turning away from the approaching figure, the Pharaoh reined in his mount and waited for him.

"Bakura!" Mokhtar whispered in horror, and they both watched in shock as the white-haired man wheeled his horse deftly about the Pharaoh's, and then grabbed the reins from Atemu. He pulled his mount up parallel to the Pharaoh and leaned into him, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

After a few moments the Pharaoh pushed Bakura away and looked about furtively. Convincing himself that they were alone, he grabbed the tomb-robber forcefully and drew him back into a heated embrace. They finally separated, and both rode off together in the direction from which the white-haired man had come from.

Rather than following the two riders, Kaiba dismounted and pulled Mokhtar down beside him. "There's no point in going any further and risk being seen," the brunet said out loud to himself. "I think we've enough information to report back." Mokhtar nodded wordlessly. "We'll spend the day here, and then head back as soon as it's dark." He threaded the horse through some boulders until he found a sheltered cave. He tied the animal under the shade of a scrubby tree and laid out the provisions. The priest had packed a large blanket for them, and he spread it out on the ground. "Let's get some sleep, otherwise it's going to be a long day."

Mokhtar settled comfortably against him. "Seto, what do you think this means?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's not good."

"He won't go back on his word, will he?"

Kaiba thought about the high priest, and how he'd reacted to his disclosure of his relationship to Mokhtar's correlate in his lifetime. "No, I think he will love you like a brother. He'll keep you safe."

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd be a slave by now. I wish there were some way I could repay you. You know I'll never forget you, or Jounouchi," grey eyes, rimmed with tears, peered up into his.

He smiled at the boy. "I know you won't, nor will I forget you. Now get some sleep."

Unfortunately for the brunet, sleep would not come to him. He stared at Mokhtar's inert form for a while and in his solitude, allowed himself to mourn for his brother. He hoped that Mokuba was all right, that the plans he'd put in place if he were ever to be harmed had worked, and that Mokuba was surrounded by Kaiba's most loyal employees. Then, whenever he would begin to doze, the brunet was tormented by memories of Jounouchi's flirty behavior towards the high priest, and though he adamantly denied it to himself, he was gripped with jealousy. And still, he could not shake the thought that somehow the blond was being taken advantage of; that he was not acting of his own volition.

Sometime in the afternoon, Mokhtar woke up and the two boys shared in a feast that had been packed for them. They spent the afternoon talking, and as the sun faded from the sky, Kaiba decided he'd done enough waiting. He needed to get back to make sure that Jounouchi was all right.

* * *

Jounouchi woke up sometime after noon and reveled in the warm breeze that caressed his skin. The sheets he was laying on top of were the softest material he'd ever felt against his skin. He sighed, almost sad that they would be leaving this world within the next day. His thoughts turned to the high priest, and how warm and open he'd been to toward Jounouchi. He wished that Kaiba exhibited just an iota of that affection. He blushed, remembering the kiss that he'd shared with the ancient teen, and then felt further embarrassed that he'd divulged his virginity to Kaiba. He believed that kernel of knowledge would come back to haunt him at a most inopportune moment. He stretched languidly and wondered if the other teens had already awakened. Throwing back the covers, he slipped reluctantly out of the pleasant cocoon and padded back through the apartment toward the dining room.

As far as Jounouchi could ascertain, the apartment was empty. He wondered where Seto was, and felt momentarily apprehensive, until he spied the feast laid out on the dining table. There plates of dried fruits, bread and cured meats had been arranged, and he ate greedily, until the sound of someone's throat being cleared brought him to his feet in alarm.

It was the Otogi-clone. "My master has instructed me to bathe you after you've eaten."

"That really isn't necessary," Jounouchi said, blushing. While his bath last night had been quite refreshing and anything but erotic, in the harsh light of the morning the thought of having someone else wash him made him very uncomfortable. Though if that someone was Seto sluicing water over his body and then leisurely rubbing fragrant oils into his skin, Jounouchi thought to himself, ~that~ might prove to be quite pleasant.

"Where is everyone?"

"Your friend left early this morning-"

"Oh yeah?" Jounouchi asked, his heart sinking at the thought that he'd been abandoned. "Where'd he go?"

"And my master is paying homage to the Gods. He'll be back later, and he expects for you to be ready." The slave continued, ignoring the blond's question.

"Ready for what?"

"That isn't for me to say." The slave responded, with a smirk.

"Cheeky bastard," Jounouchi mumbled. "If it's all the same to you, I can be 'ready' without another bath." He wondered darkly where Kaiba had gone off to as he continued to gorge on the delicacies. When he'd had his fill, he pushed his chair away from the table, and strolled over to an open portal that lead to an extravagantly planned garden.

It was laid out symmetrically, with beds of fragrant flowers mingling with various fruit trees. In the center was a long narrow pond with a footbridge arching over it. As he walked through the inviting grounds, he mused that this was the kind of place Kaiba would take refuge in, and then realized anew that in a way, he probably did, in the form of the priest. He was amazed once again how many traits the two brunets shared, and wondered idly as he stared at his reflection in the still water, if his counterpart existed somewhere in this world.

He rested his head on his arms on the rail of the bridge and thought about the high priest. While Jounouchi could understand being attracted to him, as he recognized the attraction he had for Kaiba, what was puzzling to the blond was how much he ~wanted~ the priest. He just felt so comfortable around the other brunet, and he knew it went beyond the fact that it was so obvious that Set was attracted to him. As he thought about the other teen, that complacent feeling came over him again, and he was able to place a name to the warmth that spread throughout his body. He felt ~safe~ in the presence of the high priest. A hand fell on his shoulder and he glanced down at his reflection and regarded the familiar face behind his. For a second he thought Kaiba had returned for him, but then the other teen smiled, a warm expression gracing the much-admired face that the blond had never seen on the cold brunet. Jounouchi sighed and then turned toward the priest, who captured him by placing his hands on the rails to either side of the blond.

"Where's Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked softly. He saw a fleeting look of surprise cross Set's face, but the other brunet quickly recovered.

"He and I had an agreement, as part of it, I sent him off on an errand."

"Alone? What kind of agreement? He and I are a package deal-" Jounouchi fired off at the brunet.

"Come sit in the garden with me and I'll explain it all," Set replied patiently. He led Jounouchi to a large persimmon tree, and sat underneath its shade. Jounouchi sat opposite the priest and waited attentively for him to speak.

"He didn't go off alone, he took Mokhtar with him." Before Jounouchi could voice his displeasure at being left behind, the priest continued, smiling. "I wasn't about to let you both go, I'm not stupid after all," he admonished lightly.

"So what makes you so certain he'll come back?" Jounouchi asked with trepidation. He wasn't so sure that Kaiba would return for him.

"Well, for one, I agreed to take Mokhtar on as an apprentice." Set observed the unguarded look of happiness and relief that crossed Jounouchi's face.

"I know you'll love him! He's a great kid!"

"Why? Because he's Seto's brother in your lifetime?" The priest smirked at the utterly shocked expression that now graced the blond's exquisite features.

"He told you?" Jounouchi asked, bewildered. "I think Mokhtar has made being here a little more bearable for Kaiba." He added, his voice tinged with sadness.

The priest nodded. "You care for him, don't you?"

"Yeah he's had a hard life. But he's a cute little kid."

"Not Mokhtar, Seto."

Jounouchi gazed into Set's intense azure eyes, conflicted about how to answer. He did care for Kaiba, but he wasn't sure if it was anything beyond how he'd care for anyone. But he knew that he was kidding himself in that regard. There were plenty of people who'd never treated the blond half as bad as Kaiba had that Jounouchi wouldn't even give the time of day to. "I-I don't know. I'd like us ta be friends, but ... I just don't think he likes me. I tend ta piss him off."

"For someone who doesn't like you, he's very protective." The priest commented wryly.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"The other part of our agreement was that I'd keep my hands off you." Jounouchi felt his face heat up. "I told him I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to." The priest added in a husky voice.

"Y-you're a lot like him." Jounouchi stuttered, trying to shift his mind away from whether or not he wanted those slender, well manicured hands on him. Set shifted his robe about him and Jounouchi caught a flash of brilliant gold as the round head of the Millennium Rod was uncovered. As he stared at it, mesmerized, he came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be such a bad idea. He leaned closer to the priest. "But you are different too," he smiled.

"Really, how?"

"You aren't as stuck up or cold as Kaiba is. He can be a real prick."

"Oh, I can be pretty hateful when I need to be. Tell me about Seto, what is he like."

"You'll have ta ask him. I'd much rather talk about you." Jounouchi moved to sit next to Set, resting shoulder to shoulder, backs against the tree trunk. The contact with the other's skin was intoxicating, and he melted into the priest when the brunet draped his arm over Jounouchi's shoulder. He found it was blissful to be touched so gently by another human.

The priest told him about his childhood, how he grew up fatherless, and managed through his own hard work and clever mind to become an apprentice to one of the priests that served the old pharaoh, Atemu's father. He and Atemu were good friends before he ascended the throne, and afterwards, Set became his closest confidant and his most powerful priest. When they had found out they were cousins, it had only strengthened their bond, and Set was to this day Atemu's most steadfast supporter. Then he spoke of Kisara, the young woman he'd loved, his voice breaking when he told Jounouchi of his own father's betrayal and treachery. His father had wanted the throne for Set, and believed that the young woman's ka, under the elder's control would be strong enough to destroy Atemu. It had been months since Set's father, the high priest Akhenaden, had murdered her. Set, in turn, murdered him in an effort to protect his beloved Pharaoh from his father's traitorous plan. Since that time, though, Atemu had drifted away from the high priest, and he'd mourned for the woman that he'd loved, the father he'd never known, and the cousin who no longer sought his counsel. He'd often wondered what had happened to his beloved's white dragon, until Shada had told him of Seto's ka.

"That's awful for him to turn his back on you like that." Jounouchi said, nuzzling against the brunet, overwhelmed by the need to comfort him. "You don't think he blames you, do ya?"

"I don't know what he thinks. It is not for me to know, unless he wishes it." Set replied sadly, and Jounouchi became outraged that Atemu could treat his cousin so harshly.

He brushed his lips against the brunet's cheek in a chaste kiss. "I'm sorry," He said. "I can't imagine losing someone I love ... and then ..." His voice trailed off as he couldn't find the words to tell Set how deeply moved he was. Instead he just wrapped his arms around him tightly. They sat there together peacefully for some time, Jounouchi listening to the even beats of the brunet's heart in his chest. As the sun was setting, Set grew restless.

"They should be back soon. Come, let's go inside." He brought Jounouchi back into his bedroom, where his servant had arranged an intimate repast at a small table. The priest's huge bed was covered from above with a fine mosquito netting and the immense room was bathed in soft candlelight that undulated on the fine mesh canvas. Set took a fig from one of the platters and held it to the blond's lips. He bit into the luscious fruit, as his teeth pierced its pink flesh, and as some juice ran down his chin, Set leaned down and lapped up the sweet rivulet. Jounouchi moaned as the priest's tongue circled his mouth and then his mouth suckled gently on Jounouchi's lower lip. He pulled away reluctantly, blue eyes black with lust. "I never thought I would feel again, and then I laid eyes on you." He said hoarsely. "You were brought to me to remind me that I could love again." He put his index finger to Jounouchi's lips. "I know you will be gone soon, I am hoping back to your time, but you've given me a gift ... you've reawakened me ... for that I will ever be in your debt." Jounouchi's tongue caressed the slender digit, and the priest shivered in delight.

"Love me," Jounouchi sighed, leaning in to him. He pushed the priest's cape apart and gazed hungrily at his sculpted chest. He ran a thumb over one erect, dusky nipple and Set bit back a moan. He trembled under the blond's touch, and reached down and deftly undid his kilt. Jounouchi pulled off his tunic, and stood naked before him. "Please," he whispered hoarsely.

Set carefully removed his headdress and then his robes and kilt, carefully laying the rod in it's velvet-lined box. Jounouchi felt waves of euphoria wash over him as he was led to the bed. Set pulled him onto it and then faced him. They were both kneeling their hardened shafts pulsing against each other, hands intertwined.

"Ra, you are the most astonishing creature I've ever laid eyes on." Set marveled. He kissed the blond slowly, exploring his willing mouth thoroughly.

"You promised me you wouldn't touch him!" Seto's angry voice cut through the silent room. He'd ridden hard to get back to the palace as fast as he could, driven by an urgency that he did not understand. Once there, despite the dread that filled him, he'd helped his exhausted companion into his bed before seeking out Jounouchi. When he'd thoroughly searched the guest rooms and public areas, he'd accosted a servant to show him to Set's private rooms.

"I promised you I wouldn't do anything against his will. Does he look unwilling to you?" Jounouchi gazed at Kaiba, his eyes unfocused in lust, drinking in his alluring good looks.

"He looks drugged to me! What have you done to him?"

"Seto?" Jounouchi called out weakly. "S'okay. I want this ... I want him." He turned his face up to the priest, and missed the stunned expression on the other teen's face.

Set whispered something in Jounouchi's ear, he mumbled a reply and then Kaiba saw the blond nod. "He says he wants you to join us. And I can see you're not exactly turned off by the idea," he smirked, pointing out the erection that was tenting Kaiba's kilt. Even as he blushed, the brunet knew that the priest was right. Seeing Jounouchi like that, so compliant and responsive, was too much. Every move he made was the embodiment of pure carnality, and all the pent up feelings he had for the blond and what he wanted to do to that body forced out any ideas to be level-headed. He strode over to the bed and grabbed Jounouchi's chin roughly. He ravished the blond's mouth, his mind reeling as he remembered its sweetness. But something was ... off.

He tore himself away and backed up from the bed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I don't know what you've done to him, but something's not right. Are you controlling his mind?" He accused.

"No, I swear to you he came to me willingly!" Set defended. Kaiba shook his head in disbelief.

"No, you're wrong. He spied the Rod resting in its case, and suddenly it became clear. He remembered how Malik had used it to control the blond's mind and force him to duel Yugi on the docks. "Get that out thing of here, now!"

Set, realizing that Kaiba might be on to something, reluctantly complied. He truly hoped that the other brunet was wrong, but he had a sinking feeling that the Rod had somehow been telepathing his feelings to Jounouchi and amplifying them through the blond. He took the Rod into his dressing area, then threw on a robe and then took a few minutes to compose himself. When he returned, Jounouchi was half-dressed, his head in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry," Jounouchi said bitterly. "I don't know what came over me. I'm just so lonely," he said bitterly.

He put his hand on the blond's shoulder, and despite not fully believing it himself, he said, "It's okay. I didn't know the Rod could have such an effect."

"No! It's not that. I ~meant~ those things, I ~did~ want you, but ... I-I'm just not ready yet."

"I wish that I could be with you when you were," the priest said sadly. "But now Seto and I need to talk. He will bring you back to your room."

Jounouchi was mortified that Kaiba had seen him like that, and even more so that he'd actually agreed to a threesome that had included him.

"Go ahead, tell me what an idiot ya think I am," he said finally.

"I don't think that at all," Kaiba said honestly. He helped Jounouchi out of his clothes and into a gown that had been left on the bed.

"Yeah, right. Well, what do you think, then?" He asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

Kaiba looked at the blond intently for a few minutes before replying, "I think you're unbelievably sexy. Goodnight." He lay a kiss on the blond's forehead before heading back to tell the priest what he'd learned about Atemu's tryst, before turning in for the evening himself.

Kaiba woke up the next morning thinking about Jounouchi. He rubbed his temples as a migraine threatened. He'd almost lost complete control of himself last night, and while he was not attracted to the other brunet-he was no narcissist-seeing Jounouchi's lust-filled eyes rake over his body had proven to be a potent aphrodisiac. He frowned then, in the realization that it ~had~ been the rod controlling the blond's actions, but he could offer no similar excuses.

"G,morning!" Jounouchi called out cheerfully from the doorway.

Kaiba looked up to see the blond, noticing a tentative expression on his face, one that belied the lilt in his greeting "What?" He asked.

"I-I wanted to say 'thank you' ... for last night. For stopping me."

Kaiba arched a brow. "I thought you would probably be pissed at me."

Jounouchi came in and sat on the edge of his bed, and Kaiba didn't have the energy to order him off.

"No, I'm grateful." Amber eyes gazed at the brunet searchingly. "I was-am attracted to him, but I'm all confused as to why I am."

"Oh?" Seto replied nonchalantly, despite feeling a cold stab through his heart.

Jounouchi closed his eyes tightly, scrunching his face in a way that seemed most fetching to the other teen. "He's a lot like you, only different."

The brunet snorted. "Please, Jounouchi, don't start with that-"

"Look," the blond said, indignantly, "I'm trying to say something important. It's ~you~ I like." The words fell into an empty chasm as Jounouchi waited expectantly for Kaiba to say something-anything to acknowledge what he'd just admitted. As the silence stretched, dejected, Jounouchi got up. "Okay, I guess I should leave, then. But can I ask you one thing?" Kaiba nodded. "That kiss ... was it just another experiment?"

Kaiba felt a blush creep across his face. "No, I can't say that it was."

"Does that mean ... ?" Jounouchi grinned hopefully.

"I don't know what it means!" Kaiba growled, then seeing the smile leave the blond's face, he added, "I'm confused too. Can we leave it at that for now?"

Jounouchi gazed at the brunet, knowing full well that his admission had come at great expense. "Uh huh ... so I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Yes. Set is going to speak to Atemu this morning. He seems to think that we'll be going home today." He smiled as Jounouchi's face lit up.

"So your 'mission,' it was successful?"

"It was very enlightening to say the least."

"What happened?" The blond asked, his curiosity piqued.

"I'll tell you some other time, maybe over a beer or two."

Jounouchi's grin widened. "I'd like that. I'd like it if we could be ... friends when we get back."

Kaiba smiled at him. "I'm beginning to see the benefits of that, of being friends with you."

* * *

Set swept into his living quarters, his mouth set grimly in a thin line, his blue eyes slitted in anger. It had not gone well at all. In fact, after he'd told Atemu about the time-travelers and their story, his cousin had been so angry at Set for hiding the teens from him as to almost accuse him of treason. When Set had suggested that perhaps the sentence on the teens did not fit the crime, Atemu had become livid, demanding that they be brought before him. Set had coolly refused, and it had taken all of his persuasive skills to convince his cousin that it was for his safety that they should remain sequestered in his private quarters until such time as they moved on.

Kaiba rose from the couch to meet the High Priest. "He gave you his answer?"

"Yes. He will not go against the curse he placed. He believes that you must serve the sentence in its entirety."

"And what about Jounouchi? The sentence was meant for me, not him. Can he go back?" the brunet asked, hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. The Pharaoh believes that Jounouchi lost his claim to innocence when he intervened and tried to save you from the curse." He bowed his head in shame, refusing to meet Kaiba's eyes.

"So that's it." the brunet state incredulously. He stared at his mirror image feeling the anger he'd been so careful to mask well up into a full-blown rage. "If you believe that I am you, then he did this to you too. You-his ~beloved~ cousin! How can you stand there so ... so complacent, knowing what he's sentenced you to."

"I cannot go against the will of God," Set replied helplessly, tears welling in his eyes. Even knowing his cousin's betrayals, he felt impotent to act against him. It went against every fiber of his moral being, despite his own bitter feelings toward the Pharaoh.

"God?" Kaiba snorted. "He's no god. He's just a petty little man!" His voice rang out in his disappointment. They'd been so close to perhaps finding their way home. He felt bitter tears of failure prick at his eyes. Jounouchi, in shock, stared impassively at him and then at the High Priest. Well at least he'd accomplished one thing, Kaiba thought morosely. The blond was still a virgin.

"I should kill you for speaking about the Pharaoh in that way. It is blasphemous!" Set bellowed, equally as loud.

"Go ahead," Kaiba shrugged. "But I think deep in your soul, you know what I'm saying is true. Your Pharaoh, your god, has abandoned you," he said through gritted teeth.

Set raised the Millennium Rod high in the air and it cast a blinding light over Kaiba, but the brunet remained unmoved and unharmed by its power. Jounouchi, not realizing that the Rod had no effect on the reincarnation of its owner, reached out to Seto, intent on pushing him safely out of reach of the dazzling rays. Suddenly they were both free-falling into the conflagration. Jounouchi screamed wordlessly as he felt his skin being burned off of his body, and he forced his eyes shut against the excruciating pain and heat. And then just as quickly as the light had erupted, it dissipated, and Jounouchi no longer felt the heat that had emanated from the rod. He opened his eyes and realized that he was alone.

"Kaiba?" He called out softly.

"Ngh," the brunet responded faintly. Jounouchi crawled in the direction of Kaiba's voice, found him lying on his back and helped him to a sitting position.

"What just happened?"

"What do you think, Jounouchi?" Kaiba said irritably. "Look at yourself."

He did as the brunet suggested, and gingerly ran his hands over his worn tee shirt and jeans.

"Do you think he meant to kill us?"

"No, I think he tried to undo the curse, but I guess we'll never know."

"I'd like to think that. I feel bad for him, though. Do you think he failed?" the blond mused.

"Just take a look for yourself," Kaiba suggested.

Sighing in resignation as he looked around, Jounouchi knew that they had once again shifted, and that they weren't yet home.


End file.
